The present utility relates generally to an automatic disinfecting means for smoky gas in conduit or closed space, more particularly, to a disinfecting means which will disinfect smoky gas in conduit or closed space automatically and the gas released therefrom will not interfere environment and ecology, thus protecting the environment in an improved way.
Conduit and closed space have been found wide application in the field of industry, agriculture, breeding and medical. For examples, conduit may be appeared in the form as chimney, transportation pipe, and closed space in the form as green house, laboratory, reservoir and box for storing wasted. However, they have a common drawback in that inner wall surface and comer thereof are often isolated with outer circumstance and hard to clean such that it is easy to form a hotbed of infect. Therefore, the conduit and closed space need regular clean and disinfecting, especially in the case of medical application where the infect exists extensively and the patient is hard to resist infect.
The present method for disinfecting in a conduit or closed space is to enter thereinto either manually by workmen or by insertion of stick-like tool. However, this kind of disinfecting method is dangerous to workmen as the conduit or closed space is full of infect or cannot eliminate the infect completely as carrying out in a conduit or a narrow closed space.
Moreover, the disinfecting agent or cleaning agent is chemical agent harmful to environment, and manual operation is liable to release those harmful substance to the environment.